A little bit of everything
by Nelly92C
Summary: [AU] [ZUTARA] King Bumi katara's father has given Katara an asignment, that only she can do. Leaving the gang behind katara joins the fire nation to fulfil her asignment. But will she be able to fulfil her asignment or will something else get in the way?
1. Joining the avatar

The wind blew fiercely, a lady made her way to the orphanage; she rang the door bell and put two baskets down. One was bigger than the other but both children were sleeping. Each one had birth certificates but no parents' name. She left and hid behind a bush, black eye liner and tears mixed as the fell down the lady's face. The door opened and the two baskets were taken in. the lady walked away, but in her heart she knew what she had done was for the better.

She had given the boy his favorite toy; his father's boomerang. The girl had her mother's necklace and ring. The lady knew that the children might be separated, but after the fire nation had destroyed everything in their water tribe, the kids would be safer away from her. Soon the fire nation would track her down, to kill her.

Years passed by, cold winter and blazing hot summers passed by for 16 years. The girl grew to be a beautiful young lady, about to turn 16. She despised all fire nation, Her parents were the royals of the earth kingdom. They had hid her real identity from every civilian, only a few guards knew her real origin. She was also in love with an earth bender. Her name was Katara she was the one of the few water benders left. She had become a master. But she never showed her bending skills, for if a fire nation solider or some one else saw her bend water, she could get arrested even worst killed.

The boy on the other hand; grew to be a handsome young man, living in Kyoshi island. He was a warrior in training; he was also a quick learner. He had mastered many skills; but still had a lot to learn.

He had a beautiful girl friend named Suki she was a warrior like him.

* * *

"Katara we were wondering if you wanted to accompany us to the ball room. Our mother wants you there immediately." Toph said as she walked ahead of her to the ball room. When Katara was at the door she knocked 3 times. She heard he mom say come in and then….

"Surprise…Happy birthday!" The whole ball room echoed, she saw many people dressed formally and her family members were there. Katara received hugs here and there. Katara left and came back with a black kimono with a blue out line.

She walked down the huge stair case and came upon her boyfriend, he held a hand out to her and she gladly took it. Everyone said that since they had come together their mood had changed for the better.

"Good evening my Princess, Do you want to dance this song with me?" Haru asked.

"I would love to." Katara was guided to the center of the dance floor and then the lights went dim and the waltz began. The song finished ; Katara walked to her seat on the stage and sat down.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen but I have an announcement." King Bumi said (Katara's father)

Haru took Katara by the hand and kneeled down in front of her.

"Katara, we have so many things in common, we think alike… Will you marry me?" Haru asked waiting patiently for her answer. A tear fell from Katara's eye and she lifted him up and kissed him on the lips, she whispered a yes to him. He slid a ring on her finger. She was now engaged, life was the best.

"Your highness the fire nation…. They are at our boarders what do we do?" A messenger ran in panting.

"Take the women and children to the hidden cave! Please stay calm!" Katara spoke up before her father.

The women and children were safe in the humongous cave.

"Father I am going to fight at your side." Haru just look at Katara with concern of her getting hurt. He didn't want to lose the love of his life.

"No Katara, you will stay behind and take care of the others!" King Bumi told her with firmness in his voice.

"Father I can help you defeat them, I am water, they are fire!" Katara was determined to help she wasn't going to stand around and watch her nation fall to bits and pieces.

"Katara…" Haru said butting in.

"No Haru I will fight, I'm sorry father but you and I both knew this day would come." Katara ran to her room and changed her clothing to a black ninja outfit. She would be able to fight better with it. She had learned to take water out of any substance, so she would be fine when she had no more water left in her canteen.

Katara walked out her window into the night, she heard could hear people barking commands and others obeying. She walked silently all the way to the ship. There were about 3 groups of 25 men. She knew she could take them down but she wasn't sure how many were still left in the ship. She watched as they all warmed up before they knew it daggers were thrown at them and there feet frozen, many were killed others too injured to fight. Now Katara could just leave the rest to her father.

"I'm glad you are ok." King Bumi said to his daughter.

"I'm fine; I just killed or injured 25 people. I very exhausted I'm going to bed." Katara said walking slowly to her room.

When Katara arrived to her room she change for bed and drifted off to an unpleasant sleep.

* * *

DREAM

"_Mom come back, mom…." Katara scream but the figure kept on going._

"_Katara I'm your mom and this is your brother Sokka" A beautiful women said, as a young mans figure came and disappeared. _

"_No, she's my mom and I don't have a brother only a sister, go away, NO, leave me alone. I have to go get my mom!" Katara started to stumble, a firm arm grabbed her and to her horror it was the Prince of the Fire nation. She tried to water bend but it wouldn't work._

"_NO… let me…go!" Katara said the last part softer because his lips were mere centimeters away from hers. She could feel his hot breath come to her like a warm wave. And then…………_

END OF DREAM

* * *

She woke up sweaty and confused, why the heck was Prince Zuko doing in her dream?

"Princess Katara, your father wants you to come down, and join him for breakfast with Sir Haru" Said a servant.

"I'll be right down." Katara said as she flew off her bed to her closet. She was down in 15 minutes.

"Master, mistress, Avatar, I have an important message. Yesterday evening the Earth Kingdom was attacked by the Fire nation. I advice that you all leave immediately, one of our soldiers saw fire nation ships coming!" The messenger bowed and left.

"Well, we all have to go get our stuff." Sokka stated and everyone came back and hour later.

"Aang, call Appa" Suki said. Aang blew the whistle and down came Momo and Appa.

Everyone got on and went to the earth kingdom.

"King Bumi, The Avatar, Master Sokka, Mister Suki have arrived."

"Please call me daughters." King Bumi said, as his guest walked in.

"Hello, what brings you here Avatar and companions?"

"Bumi, the fire nation were on there way to the water nation where we were staying, we ask if we can shelter here until Appa is in good shape to fly." Aang asked.

"Of course, but I would for you all to meet my daughters."

"You have daughters?" The three asked in harmony.

"Yes two" King Bumi said as Katara walked into the room with her head down reading a book.

"Father you called me?" Katara said as she looked up but didn't notice the guest.

"Yes, I would like you to meet Avatar Aang, Mistress Suki, and Master Sokka" Katara bowed at two of them but when she heard the name Sokka she was in shock… then fainted.

* * *

30 MINUTES LATER

"Katara…Katara, Hello wakey, wakey sleepy bum." Toph said, she had seen the part where her sister fainted; she was walking in the throne room.

"Huh? What happened?" Katara whispered as she awoke.

"You fainted when dad said Master Sokka" Toph said as she giggled.

"Umm… Father may I be excused I need to talk to Toph." Katara said as she stood up.

"Yes but hurry."

"What is it Katara?"

"Toph I had a nightmare, see I saw mom, she was walking away even though I kept calling her. Out of no where this other lady comes and claims she is my mother, then she presented her son 'my brother' and it looked like the Master out there. She said his name was Sokka. It was too shocking for me and fainted." Katara said conveniently left out the part of her and Prince Zuko's…...moment.

Katara said shuddering at the thought that she was adopted, because that would have meant that she was lied to all her life. Katara shock her head out of the silly thought and walked with Toph back to the throne room.

Toph couldn't believe that a person in a dream could become so real.

"Prince Zuko towns people have spotted the avatar going earth kingdom. He was last seen walking to the earth kingdom palace."

"Uncle, set course to the earth kingdom; I will not lose him again!"

"Yes nephew, oh and to day is Friday! Are you going to join us tonight?"

"No I have other things to do uncle." Zuko said as he left.

"Fine more tea for me" Iroh said joyfully as he drank his jasmine tea.

* * *

Aang, and his companions left top the dinning room.

"Katara, Toph, I believe that it would be nice if you went with the avatar on there journey." King Bumi said as he looked at both girls.

"But father Toph and I still have a lot of things to do." Katara went on about all there things that needed to be done. She did not want to go and end up getting lost with those buffoons. King Bumi just ignored her.

"Katara obviously father has made his decision already, come on lets go pack."

'No I don't want to go, no; I don't want my dream to come true. Damn it.' Katara thought

Katara and Toph pack there stuff and walked towards Appa the put their things on his sattle and walked back inside. Katara brought a bag full of books she loved to read but one of those books was her dairy; it contained her thoughts, but also her weirdest dreams.

"Ok are we all set?" Toph asked.

"Well we were planning on staying another week…." Aang was interrupted again.

"King Bumi fire nation ship again!"

"Well I guess we are leaving right now!" Aang said as glided to Appa. Everyone got on the bison and flew off.

"Katara I officially hate this. I can't see anything I can't feel the vibrations." Toph said well lets say on the verge of being annoyed.

"Here hold on to this; just tell me when you need something." Katara said.

"Thanks Katara."

"Welcome"

* * *

AN HOUR LATER

"Wow this is boring, how do you guys do this?"

"We got use to it. Right now we are flying to the North Pole, the south had a siege." Aang said

"Oh and don't tell me that is very far from here." Katara said.

"Um… yes it is, and like we have Prince Zuko on our ass 24/7 then it will take longer. Suki said.

"………………." Sokka didn't say anything but then he started to snore.

"Well that's nice to know, now um… when do we stop?"

"Potty breaks, when we need shelter, when we need supplies…" Aang was cut off by Suki. "And when Prince Zuko is on our ass and we need to get away."

"Oh…" Katara trailed off and the rest went to sleep Aang and her were the only ones awake now. She looked down and saw a fire nation ship, "That might be the famous Prince Zuko." She whispered to her self. Even though she despised him, it looked as if he wasn't happy, she had never seen him in real life, and would kill him if she did.

* * *

"Nephew, how can I put this?" Iroh said

"What uncle?" Zuko said annoyed

"The avatar left the earth kingdom. But good news I set course for it!" Iroh said the last part joyful as he took another sip of his tea.

"Uncle how can you drink tea at a time like this?" Zuko stormed out of the room towards the deck.

Zuko saw the flying bison but he saw more people on it. He grabbed his telescope and saw that there were now two more girls on board. One was looking own at him.

'Wows she is beautiful'

_Oh shut up she's the enemy! Don't let your hormones get in the way. Haven't you noticed she's the Princess of the Earth Kingdom. If you kidnap her, take her to your father then you can restore your honor, your father will have a way to defeat the earth kingdom._

'You're right… brilliant, brilliant.' Zuko thought evilly to himself.

* * *

The sun was starting to set and the sky was filled with reds, oranges and yellows. Soon the night fell, stars filled the night sky. They twinkled here and there.

Katara turned around and saw Sokka and Suki asleep hugging each other.

Aang and Toph had accidentally ended in the same position as Suki and Sokka. It was actually pretty cute, but in a way it sadden Katara

She missed Haru but she was confused, she wasn't sure if she loved him or was just afraid of being alone. But she was engaged now and she was going to marry him.

She slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Toph wake your sister up we are going to stop for a little while" Aang said.

"Tara, wake up, Katara…." Toph yelled her name in her ear.

"Oww, what was that for." Katara said rubbing he ear.

"Twinkle toes said we are stopping for a little while.

"Oh ok, where are we stopping?"

"well we are stopping at an island, just to stay the night Appa needs rest.

"OH ok well wake me up when we reach the land."

2 MINUTES LATER

"Ummm….Katara, we landed."

"Wow that was fast, any ways I'm going to go look for a stream or something I need to bathe." Katara said hopping off the bison and running towards the sound of water.

"BE CAREFUL!" Toph yelled

* * *

Katara disappeared into the woods and found a stream, her father had told her that her mom was from water nation so that might have been why she was a water bender, so she didn't concern her self about being Sokka's sister. She hummed a melody that for some reason she knew. She didn't remember her mom or any other sibling sing it to her she just shrugged the thoughts away and bathed.

She finished and changed back to her regular clothing, she practiced water bending, but lost concentration when she heard a stick crack. She quickly turned around and found a figure with a blue mask staring at her,

"You pervert" Katara growled

"I didn't see anything. Not like you have something" the figure said.

She quickly stood in her stance, but then stopped as she saw the blue ribbon with a stone on it sparkle.

"Where did you get that, give it back!" Katara growled, she knew he wasn't going to go down with out a fight. She had a water whip ready in her hand.

"No need for violence, I'm pretty sure this fine jewel would sell for a lot, I could eat like a king tonight." The Blue Spirit said.

"What do you want for it?"

"I want to things from you, first what is your name?"

"Why do you care?"

"Do you want your necklace back?"

"Fine…My name is Katara… Princess Katara of the earth kingdom" Katara said eyeing her necklace.

"Katara…What a lovely name, my name, well, you can call me Blue Spirit."

"What was the second thing you wanted from me?"

"Oh, yes, I want you to come back tomorrow night, please, I would love to get to know you."

"I don't know, my friends might want to leave tomorrow. But can I have my necklace?"

"Oh yes…" The blue spirit walked behind her and tied the necklace on her neck. He lifted his mask so only he lips were seen, he leaned to kiss her cheek, but then Katara turn around towards him and their lips met. Their eyes both flutter closed and the kiss was deepened.

"No… I have to go, thank you for my necklace."

"you shouldn't leave a fine jewel like that on the floor, Princess Katara." Katara blushed as she heard how he said her name, it was unique, gentle and very, very flattering. But luckily he didn't notice her blush.

* * *

Katara ran back to the camp and saw everyone already sitting around the fire.

"Oh hey Katara your back, where were you?" Aang asked.

"Twinkle toes she was probable water bending, and lost track of time, don't worry."

"Yes, Toph is right, I was water bending and I lost track of time." Katara said leaving out the part that she saw the Blue Spirit.

"well I'm going to bed if you don't mind." Sokka said.

"Yeah me too." Suki said following Sokka to 'their' tent.

"Well me and twinkle toes are going to sleep Tara, see you in the morning, we left some food, you just have to heat it up."

"Thank you guys" Katara said as she saw her sister and the avatar go in a tent, Toph had made, there were three actually, one for Sokka and Suki, one for Toph and Aang, they had actually become very close over this past months, but what ever, Toph had the right to make her life. Anyways there was also one for Katara.

"Well guess it's time for me to go to sleep." Katara ate the last of her meal and walked in to the tent where her stuff had already been set. Katara laid down and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

NEXT MORNING

"Good morning Katara" Sokka said as Suki, Toph, and Aang walked out of their tents.

"Good morning guys; your breakfast is severed, I killed a dear back there so we are having meat today" Katara sat down and started to eat. Everyone finished and started to fooling around. Appa stilled needed some rest so they would be staying there another night; Toph was teaching Aang earth bending. He was catching on quite well.

Suki and Sokka were training.

Night soon fell, it was much colder than the night before, but Katara didn't mind. She saw the fire dim down and everything was silent. She walked out of her tent and walked back to the stream. She wasn't startled this time when the Blue Spirit came down from the trees. They talked for hours and Katara didn't even notice when she fell to sleep. She awoke the next morning in her tent, like nothing had happened.

"Hey Katara we are leaving today. Get your stuff." Toph said as she picked up what she could.

Katara packed and looked back to the woods, she had made a friend in two days and now she was going to leave, who knew when she was going to see him again.

"Prince Zuko, you came late yesterday night, are you ok?" Iroh asked his nephew.

"Yes uncle stay out of my business." Zuko walked away from his uncle to the meditating room. He couldn't get the girls peace image out of his mind. The way she always looked happy, everything about her was just lovely.

'_Zuko get a grip, she's the enemy don't forget about the plan, your honor, you can't let your hormones get in the way, who gives if she's beautiful, kind, lovely, ah what am I saying, SHE'S THE ENEMY! Now obey you will kidnap her!'_

'Shut the fuck up, damn. Get out of my brain, leave me the fuck alone!'

Zuko walked in the meditating room, but like always peace never lasted long for him.

"Prince Zuko may I come in?" Captain Ji said from the other side of the door.

"What is it?" The flames were licking the roof; he hated to be disturbed when he was meditating.

"The avatar has been spotted what do you wish to do?"

"Follow him you idiot." Zuko said, what a dumb question his captain had just asked.

"Yes sir." Ji ran out the room and set course toward the avatar.

* * *

Katara got on Appa and got settled. The trip was going to be long journey.

She wondered what her life would have been if she would have stayed in the Earth Kingdom. She wished she could go back, but she knew that she had things to do. A bird flew above them and stopped on Katara's shoulder. She got the note from its ankle and it read:

_Dear Princess Katara,_

_We have thought of a plan to bring peace to the world. We have looked at every warrior, but they aren't good enough for this complicated job. The council as decided that it's your job to assassin the Prince of the fire nation, and leave the fire lord to the avatar. _

_Your father has signed (see below) and has accepted that you're the one for the job. _

_The world lies in yours and the avatar's hands. Take care and Good luck!_

_The Council and…_

_King Bumi, Take care my beautiful daughter._

And with that the note just ended, she was in total shock, how could she be the assassin, yes she had taken many classes and aced them all but, but, what if she didn't fulfill her job.

Katara looked at the note and froze it, she then broke the ice shattering the thin paper that didn't have a chance.

"what did it say katara?" Sokka asked curiously as Toph paid more attention, and all eyes were on her.

"…..nothing really…." Katara lied but knew that Toph would know she was lying. But like Toph knew that Katara was really saying that she would tell her later. Toph broke the silence before anyone could ask questions.

"Oh well that's nice, anyways, Aang where did you say we were heading?" Toph asked, but she knew that they were going to the North Pole.

"North pole hope you guys don't mind the cold weather. I need to master water bending." Katara hadn't told them that she was a water bender. Only Toph knew, she had planned not to tell her but Toph had caught Katara water bending.

"Oh that's fine with me, I don't mind being cold for a little while."

"So Sokka how old are you?" Katara said.

"I'm 18, How about you?" Sokka asked.

"I just turned 16, hey is it me or is that a fire nation ship?" Katara said standing and looking down from Appa.

"Aang we have company" Sokka said as he look down off of Appa.

A fire ball went traveling through the air ramming Appa, Appa groaned, and Katara slipped. She yelped as Sokka's strong hand held her she felt her self slipping and quickly grabbed on his arm with her other hand, Appa was descending quickly. Sokka grabbed a hold of Katara and swung her on to Appa…landing hard on the saddle

"Thanks Sokka…"

"No problem…"

Aang saw the flames on Appa starting again, he bended the water from his canteen and extinguished the flames. Appa flew into an island, but swam to another that was a few miles away, Appa nor the gang wanted to be followed. As they set foot onto the island a shiver ran down Katara's spine.

"Um…Guys are you sure this place is safe?" Katara said as she looked around.

"Yea, why...is the Princess scared?" Sokka said with a babyish tone.

"No, but there is something doesn't fell right, there's something strange but familiar about this place."

They came upon a village like place. The island wasn't small at all.. Katara looked around and saw an orphanage, she saw families and she saw children playing happily. She couldn't help but smile. The place looked as if it was oblivious of the war. The gang came upon dozens of houses and shops. They stop at a medical place and bought some supplies that Appa had accidentally dropped when he was hit with the fire ball.

"Hey guys I'm going to go walk around, see you guys in a few by the orphanage" Katara said as she walked away.

"Okay Katara just be care full" Sokka said in harmony with Toph.

* * *

"Um…nephew we had spotted them and saw where they landed, but we lost them." Iroh said with calmness waiting for his nephew to explode with anger.

"WHAT…how can you lose a flying bison that's like a flying ship?"

"Nephew…"

"No uncle, I really don't understand…did the crew check the whole island?"

"It didn't take long the island isn't so big…but if you would have let me talk then you would have known that I spotted tracks leading off the island. If we hurry we might still catch them."

"I'll go alone."

"Prince Zuko it could be dangerous."

"Uncle I said I'll go!" Zuko said as he grabbed his suit and stormed out.

"Temper, temper…Oh well at least he might find a good wife on his trip and then….Grandchildren!" Iroh thought with joy.

* * *

Katara walked around from shop to shop, she came upon the beautiful rainforest, the vibrations and mist of water came to her with the breeze, even though the water was a long ways ahead. She looked back and then took a step towards the forest, for some reason she couldn't help but keep on walking. She walked for hours and soon the sky was filled with stars. She knew she should head back, but she felt the water come closer. She walked and reached a beautiful water fall. She walked and froze the water as she walked towards the waterfall, the water opened like curtains revealing a cave. As she walked in the water unfroze and the water began to fall at its usual pace.

"What is this place?" Katara thought out loud.

But something very new and strange happened, as she walked deeper in the cave blue flames began to flicker on, on the torches. She heard music playing and then found the ending of the cave, there was a desk, and a note on it.

_Dear Princess Katara,_

_This cave and area is part of your past, see you have more power than any other bender in the world. You are from the water nation tribe in the south, and Sokka is your brother, Your mother died in a fire nation siege, but your grandma left you and Sokka for adoption later dieing. I'm sorry you have been lied all these years, but you must fulfill the task your father and council have assigned you. Katara you have spirits watching you, Discovering your true power is now part of your journey, You must separate from the gang, you'll only put them in harm and they won't understand. Katara never forget to do whatever you think is right. _

_Sincerely, _

_A spirit from above_

As Katara read the letter out loud in a whisper the words disappeared, as she said the last word the letter look as if it never had held anything important and the music had stopped.

Katara was in shock, the cave…the waterfall… basically the forest belonged to her.

She turned around and found a curtain of water, she water bended it around her as she walked in the new path way. Many rooms were there and a lovely kitchen. She found stairs and looked up seeing that she was in a hidden house. She saw the full moon and knew that Sokka, Aang, and her sis…er…step sister would be worried.

She ran back as fast as she could and came upon the orphanage.

"Hey look who finally decided to show up!" Aang said taking a bite of a peach.

"Sorry guys…." Katara got cut off.

"um... guys where are we going to camp?" Toph asked.

"I know where," Katara spoke out loud.

"Where, is it comfy?" Sokka said " Is there food?"

"Well as I was running back I heard an old man tell someone that a fire nation ship was spotted. And I found this lovely place. It's a pretty long walk." Katara said

* * *

3 HOURS LATER

"Wow this is the top secret comfy spot with food?" Sokka said with sarcasm

"We are almost there!" Katara said 'fat ass all he thinks about is food.' She thought

"God don't have to get an attitude with me, as the oldest one I'm like your brother, and I should get respect." Katara stopped when she heard him mention the brother thing, but then kept on walking. They reach the edge of the water and Katara froze it.

"The shelter is behind that waterfall"

"So we have to climb this damn waterfall?" Aang asked.

"No…" Katara water bended the water fall curtain away and everyone entered the cave. As the walked more in the blue flames began lighting a path way.

"Wow, this place is beautiful , Katara, How did you find this place?"

"I just did. Now if you don't mind I'm going to my room."

"Haha… you are funny there's no bedrooms here." Sokka said looking at her like if she was stupid.

"Yes there is, but only Aang and I can move these water curtains." Katara said pointing at the tiny water fall that separated them from the rest of the house.

"Now watch and learn." Katara commanded her element and it obeyed, it moved apart and she walked in, everyone else followed in amazement as the saw what was inside.

"Wow, Sis, you're right there probably is a bedroom here, probably one for all of us." They were all about to explore some more but Katara stepped in front of them.

"You guys have to promise that you are not to leave the house, unless accompanied by me." Katara gave Sokka a stern look knowing that he was the one that was going to protest. "Two to a room, I checked and there's barely enough, and I don't want any one alone." But how wrong Katara was, there was a secret passage with more rooms and more amazing things.

"But Katara don't you think I'm old enough to wonder alone?" Sokka said.

"NO now you sleep on a comfy bed or on the floor pick one! Either way I'm having Toph here close the entrance!" Katara turned to Toph, "Toph come with me to close the entrance." You all choose a room but the room all the way to the back is mine." Everyone rushed to fined a good room, they looked like little kids trying to get the best room. Toph and Katara walked towards the first entrance, when they were about to close it they saw through the water figures, the recognized them to be of the fire nation. Toph quickly close the gap and Katara water bended the water curtain leading them to the house. Toph also closed that door.

"Thanks Toph, go head and run with your boyfriend just behave." Katara said it playfully as she dodged the rocks that her sister was throwing at her.

"Twinkle Toes is just a friend, a very, very close friend" Toph said giggling as she ran towards Aang who was laughing at his bedroom door, he had seen Katara teasing Toph.

"What ever, well, night guys." Katara walked towards her room and closed the door. she saw a beautiful bookcase and decided to read.

"Myths of the sea…..Nah... The Prince…..Maybe….The Siege of the south..." Katara saw that book with much interest; she never actually knew how that had happened. She pulled the book and part of the book case moved to the side revealing a passage; she took a step forward and walked all the way in. The torches began turning on this time with fire and that blue flame.

She came upon many doors and at the end of the hallway were enormous doors. She opened them and they revealed a part of a castle that was actually out in the open.

She walked around and found a balcony. She looked up and the beautiful moon and sighed she had to do what was right. She had to follow orders, she was the only warrior able to do such a hard job.

She walked towards her bedroom and wrote:

_Dear Sis,_

_You guys are to leave without me. I have things to do, father and the council has given me an assignment. Don't worry I'll be fine. Just make sure that Aang masters the elements. I don't know how long this is going to take me but… I promise that I'll be safe._

_Take care,_

_Your beloved sister Katara_

_

* * *

_

**A/N Well hope you guys like this story so far. I'll try to not put too much OCC but hey, I get caught up in the story. :**


	2. Hiding the real you

Katara finished the letter and began to pack things that she would need. She grabbed her fighting suit, her belt, which had many things like daggers, knifes, poison, and 2 swords. She grabbed an extra ribbon for her hair. On top of the dresser she left her mother's necklace. For this mission she would have to leave it. The only jewelry she took was the engagement ring he gave her.

She walked carefully out the hidden passage, the door closed behind her and she walked until she was in the castle. She walked into one of the rooms and drifted off to sleep, she would leave the next morning.

* * *

"Uncle, I'm going to try and recruit new soldiers. I need some for my extra errands, also to catch the avatar. Even though I trust my crew to the fullest, they are getting old and dumber. No offense Uncle" 

"None taken nephew. But do you really believe that I am dumb?"

"Uncle I wasn't referring to you! God never mind." Zuko walked out to the deck.

"Captain Ji dock the ship to the nearst vilage, we need supplies." Zuko said staring out to the ocean then walking towards his bedroom. He laid on his bed and drifted off to a not so pleasant sleep. Ever since his was banished it was rare for him to get a good night sleep. The whole banishment would repeat in his dreams. Sometimes they would shift to him losing someone….he loved. But he never could actually see the woman's face.

"Nephew raise and shine" Iroh said sip his tea.

"Damn, I can never get enough sleep. Uncle why are you always happy, there is nothing happy about this world!"

"That's what you think." Iroh said leaving his nephew to wonder what he meant. 'and he said I was slow.'

'_you shouldn't think that way' _Iroh shook is nasty thought away and got went to go do his chores……play Pai Sho.

* * *

Katara awoke the next morning and changed her blue dress to a regular peasant one. She wanted to blend in with the people, without having them recognize that she's the Princess of the Earth kingdom. 

It was around 9 in the morning when Katara started to walk towards the fire nation ship.

'There's only one way to kill this Prince. I have to join the damn fire nation! Katara…hum….what should be my new name?' _'It can't be anything related to Katara, because then he will find out. Oh and girl you need to change that hair, paint your nails, put some make up on. That's about it. So now march your butt to a store and get what you need. Oh and get black nail polish and red lipstick and eye shadow, and black eyeliner.'…_ 'Will you shut up, I know what I have to do!' _'NO You don't'_ Her inner voice taunted her for sometime until she got the things that the voice was demanding to have.

'Happy now?' _'Yes I am, now run along and put it on.'_

Katara ended up buying a red and black outfit. The type most bounty hunters used. It mainly had black. She couldn't stand the color red on her. One, it wasn't really her color, two she hated to look like fire nation. But in this case she had to.

* * *

"Um… Aang! Come quick." Toph yelled. 

"What is it?" Aang said knowing that when Toph said 'Aang' it meant either she was furious or that it was really important.

"Read…" Toph said handing him Katara's letter.

"What is it? Why did you yell Toph? You woke me up." Sokka said with a pout.

"Shut up Sokka my sister left. But I don't know how. She's not an earth bender. The entrances are blocked." Toph said in a worried tone.

"Toph, she doesn't want to be found. She left on her own. But your right how could she have left, there's no way." Aang said as he finished reading the letter. He handed to Sokka, who started to read it.

"Twinkle toes we best go. She said that you need to master your elements. Now lets eat and go." Toph said in a happier tone. She knew that Katara was an assassin, and if her dad need her that meant it was something big. Her job was to help Twinkle toes.

"Toph are you ok, because you were worried 5 seconds ago." Sokka asked.

"I'm fine, I'm starving anyone want something to eat?" Toph cooked up a meal and served it to everyone.

"Gosh Toph this is really good."

"Thanks Sokka…"

"Guys its time to go, we leave in 5 minutes." Suki said. She was informed about what had happened in the morning. She told Aang to drop her off on Kyoshi island. She hated the cold weather and missed her family.

Appa landed in front of the water fall and everyone got on him. They took off towards their destination, Kyoshi island.

* * *

She walked towards the ship looking nothing like Katara. 'Oh snap, what's my name?' 

' Kara…no….Kita…no….Lorene…maybe…Tara…eww no…. oh I know Jia Li. (A/N the name means good and beautiful)

Katara walked towards the ship and for her luck saw that the spoiled Prince was recruiting. 'If I'm given a dirty job or if they are sexist some one is going to get hurt.'

Katara looked to see if anyone was in line but there was only a few people. She didn't want to be the only one there so she waited awhile until she saw the line starting to grow. She really didn't know why she just didn't seduce him and then kill him… 'Why don't I just do that?...oh wait because I'm not a whore.'

She saw the Prince step down and a mob of screaming girl came running. Katara got in line with the rest of the men. She saw a dozen soldiers come and protect the Prince from the mob of girls trying to touch him.

"They haven't seen a guy like that come here in months." Said a teenage boy from behind her, "oh sorry the name's Shen."

"nice to meet you I'm Jia Li." Katara said.

"Wow what a beautiful name, it fits you perfect. Why did you decide to join the fire nation army?"

"Because some guys are sexist, if I'm on board I'll show them that I can do the same thing guys can." Katara said then thought 'wow I actually came up with a good reason.'

"Oh, well I joined to get away from my father, he is so strict, he is on my ass 24/7..." hey changed the subject as a light flashed into his eyes. " Your engaged?" Shen said looking at the ring on Katara's finger.

"Oh…yes, but he isn't from here."

* * *

Katara saw Zuko coming closer and closer until he stopped right in front of her. 

"Why are you here? You're a woman, what good are you here? Oh don't tell me you're a whore." Katara couldn't contain herself and slapped him very hard leaving a red hand print on his face. Iroh who was sipping tea choked and then started chuckling behind him.

"Zuko is that the way your mother taught you to treat ladies, because I most certainly did not teach you that."

"Name..." Zuko said dropping the subject. His right cheek was killing him. 'that girl can hit hard.' he thought.

"Jia Li…" Katara was starting to get use to her new name. But she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to pull it off.

"where are you from?"

'Shit…I didn't decide on that.'

"I'm not from here. I'm from the hills, I was home schooled, then my parents died and I became a traveler, also a bounty hunter." Katara was lying through her teeth like a mad woman.

But Zuko believed every word she said. 'I thought he was smarter.' Katara thought

"Jia Li, follow my uncle he will show you your room." Katara slightly bowed her head and walked with Iroh through many doors and hallways.

'Grandchildren, this is the moment I have been waiting for…' Iroh thought to him self and only a small unnoticeable smiled appeared on his lips.

"Well Lady Jia Li, I believe that it would be wrong if you slept in the same room as the men, so I will escort you to a guest bedroom. I hope my nephew doesn't mind. But if he tells you anything tell him to go to hell…I'm kidding, tell him to come and talk to me."

"Ok, but if he gets on my nerves I will tell him off." Katara thought to herself and seeing that he was a nice man, she decided that it wouldn't hurt if she told him the part of her being a water bender and such, but she wasn't going to tell him the part of her mission.

"Um… Sir…"Katara got cut off.

"Call me Uncle, Iroh, or Uncle Iroh. Continue."

They arrived to her new room and Katara quickly shut the door behind him. "Iroh I must tell someone or I'm going to go mad. See I'm a water bender, but I don't know how I'm going to practice if I'm suppose to be a simple peasant."

"Oh…wow you looked like a fire bender to me." Iroh chuckled "But I think that if I told my nephew he wouldn't mind."

"I don't have any where else to go, but I am a traveler, I wish to be out on sea. I believe that is would be an interesting experience. But I will follow orders. I don't want to be here doing nothing, for I was recruited as a soldier." Katara said with seriousness in her voice.

"Ok, if you practice with my nephew I will make sure that you don't get thrown over board."

"Thank you." Katara hugged the old man and walked to her pack and started to unpack.

"If you need anything, my nephew's room is across from you and I'm 2 doors down." Iroh had placed her there to see if his nephew would take interest in her. Iroh grinned at his cleverness.

* * *

"Ok Suki here's your stop." Aang said 

"Thanks guys…"

Toph had jumped down and could "see" what Suki was about to do. " Hey Suki isn't that your family?"

Suki got distracted and Sokka's lips never met hers. "Yes that is, well bye guys have a nice trip." Suki said running towards her family.

Appa flew up in to the air, again traveling towards the north pole.

"Thanks a lot Toph!" Sokka pouted "Because of you Suki didn't kiss me."

"Aw are you going to cry now?" For some reason Toph was acting strange now. She had only been with Aang to try and get Sokka jealous but that wasn't working. She was furious when she felt them kissing. She was even angrier when she heard them giggling and playing around in their tent. 'Do I like Sokka…oh my I do'

Aang soon after fell to sleep and it was only Toph and Sokka awake. She sat next to him on Appa's head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you and her were busy. Remember I can't see" Toph pointed to her eyes and giggled.

"It's ok Toph, I kind of forget that." Sokka hugged Toph in a play full manner. Sokka looked down and saw Toph 'looking' up.

"Hey Sokka do you think Aang will be ready by the time…." Toph mumbled the last part because Sokka leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips. Toph put her arms around his neck and felt his tongue on her lips. She opened her mouth and the kiss was deepened.

Sokka pulled away first "I can't … Suki is my girlfriend. I can't"

"It's ok Sokka… I understand." Toph slowly got up and crawled towards her spot. She laid on her back and face the sky.

'What is going on with me?' Sokka thought to himself 'do I like Toph that way. But she goes with Aang, right?'

Sokka was getting tired and told Appa to keep going until he got tired.

Sokka saw that Aang was dead asleep, and he was a heavy sleeper. But Toph was wide awake.

"Hey Toph mind if I sleep next to you?" Sokka asked trying to break the silence between them.

"No of course not" Toph just wanted to feel his body warmth around her again.

"Sokka…"

"Yeah…"

"Can I touch your face?"

"Um…I guess so." Sokka didn't know why she wanted to touch his face but it couldn't hurt so he just said yes.

Sokka guided Toph's hands to his face and then let her do as she pleased.

Toph felt every curve of his face and an image was appearing to her when she was done she had a clear picture of what Sokka looked like.

"You're handsome." Was all Toph said, she got comfortable and drifted off to sleep.

Toph's 2 words were enough to echo in Sokka's head. 'I think I like Toph' Sokka also got comfortable and fell to a dreamless sleep.

"Hey you what the fuck are you doing in a guest bed room?"

"Talk to your uncle!"

"Don't you yell at me, peasant."

"Your face is getting ready to meet my hand again!"

"Do you dare put your filthy hands on me!"

"You're such a spoiled asshole. I don't see why your uncle is so kind to and ass like you!"

"Get to work peasant before I kick you off my ship!"

"Um ….you mean your uncle's ship!"

"What do you know you stupid filthy uneducated whore!" Katara got so angry that waves were crashing onto the ship hard and nasty. A window was open and she used that to command her element.

She through dagger after dagger at him, she hit once or twice with water whips.

"So you're a water witch?"

"No shit Sherlock, thanks for the news Captin obvious." Katara couldn't take it anymore, he kept on turning her attacks to steam. She caught him off guard and put a dagger to his throat. She hand him in a lock that he would get hurt on way or another.

"Look you spoiled asshole, You are to respect me and call me by my name. Jia Li, now apologize or have either A, have a broken arm or B a slit throat. You choose"

"Think you can out smart me." He spun her around and had now her own dagger at her throat.

"No…" Katara lifted her leg and hit him in his groin. He fell to the ground and dropped the dagger.

"You bitch! If I can't reproduce heir to the throne I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Aww, are you going to cry, plus I don't think you have ever been with a woman in the same bed, I doubt in the same room."

Katara walked away and began to train. After a few months ever thing was running smoothly. She was getting and stronger. She had learned new moves and she always added a little of her own, water. When she did a move she always tried to command her element. She had failed many times, but with practice she had managed.

New Years Eve on the Ship

"Nephew, today is music night are you going to join us? Lady Jia Li will most likely be there." Iroh said trying to convince him to go.

"Uncle, I don't know why you keep insisting, you know that I hate music night. And the only reason She's here is because of you, other wise I would have thrown her over board a long time ago!"

"Aww, come on nephew, you can try and get on good terms with her, she makes a delicious apple pie, your favorite. I kindly asked her to make some. She made a huge batch." Iroh gave up, it was hopeless talking to him. Iroh just wanted him to see Jia Li's (Katara) new dress.

Iroh walked out the room towards Katara's bed room.

"Lady Jia Li? May I come in?"

"Yes you may." Iroh walked in and saw she wasn't ready. "What do you need?"

"Why aren't you dress yet? The party will begin in any minute."

"I don't know I don't think I'm going to attend."

"Oh come on, you would be the only solider not to attend other than… Prince Zuko" Iroh muttered the last part. But Katara still heard him.

"Fine I'll be up in a few."

"Great, see you then."

Iroh walked to the deck, the party had already begun.

* * *

Katara got out of her room still in her uniform. She knocked twice on Prince Zuko's door and waited.

"Who The hell is it?" Zuko spat.

"May I come in its Jia Li."

"Go away! Go to the stupid party."

"May I come in…..please" Katara didn't know what the heck she was doing but it was worth a try. He always seemed miserable.

"I'm not going to music night, and no you can't come in."

"Very well then…Have a good night, Prince Zuko." Katara walked to her room and slipped into her kimono. It was black all over, with outlines of bright red and blue. It was the most beautiful dress she had every owned. She picked up her hair only leaving the front strands down. She put on her light make up and her blue and red ear rings and her blue diamond ring.

* * *

She walk up to the deck and saw Iroh grin from ear to ear. She blushed lightly but then sat down.

"It's good to have you here…you look beautiful." Iroh said. '_man if only my nephew were here his jaw would probably drop.'_

"Thank you" Katara got comfortable but then Iroh had an _idea_.

"Lady Jia LI, would you like to sing for us?" Iroh asked.

"No thank you, you wouldn't want to hear a song from me"

"Sure we would" a crew member said from the crowd(which was actually pretty big.)

"Ok fine, I will sing"

Katara sang the most beautiful song. Her voice echoed all the way to Zuko's room.

'_wow she can sing….what the hell, Zuko she's part of your crew, it would be very wrong if you liked her, she'll just get in the way of your plan.' _

'_God, do you always have to ruin anything?'_

Zuko shook his head clearing his thoughts. He stepped towards his closet and grabbed his best clothing, the attire he's uncle had bought him.

It was all black and only had a red handkerchief.

Zuko walked down the quiet halls until he reach the opening to the deck. He opened the door and the first thing he saw was Katara.

She was getting bored; she got up not noticing Zuko was finally there, she walked up to the ending point of ship, past the cellar door in the middle of the ship.

As she leaned on the railing a warm breeze came and she inhaled it, she wished she was with Sokka and Aang. But she had an assignment that had to be finished. All of a sudden she heard …_ "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…"_

She just turned back around facing the ocean, the moon looked beautiful reflecting on the water. The crew soon stop sing happy birthday and all went back to normal.

She heard footsteps walking towards her.

He notices her look at the moon and the at the water.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" He was trying to make a conversation, his uncle kept insisting. He knew that the only way to shut him up was to do as he asked.

"Yes, why did you come?" Katara turned around to find an amazed Zuko.

"Huh? Come again.." Zuko tuned out the last question, Katara was so beautiful, that his mind shut down on him.

Katara blushed before repeating her question "Why aren't you with your uncle partying with your crew? Oh, and happy birthday,"

"Thank you, I don't want to go because I despise parties."

"Same here, I would rather be in my room."…katara moved her gaze to the ground... "Plotting your death" Katara whispered so low Zuko only saw her mouth move.

"Pardon, what was the last part?"

"Nothing I have to go…" Katara just wanted to get out of there, she always had a funny feeling when she was around him.

Katara look at him then at his scar. She bended the water around her hand like a glove. She caught Zuko off guard when she placed her hand on his scared eye.

She healed it then said… " A present from me to you…Happy Birthday Prince Zuko." She stood on leaned up and gave him a feather like kiss on his cheek and walked towards her room. He reached up and touched the cheek she had kissed. She stop in the hall way, she thought she heard some one, she shrugged and kept on walking. Before she knew it Zuko grabbed her wrist and spinned her around so she could face him.

"What did you do? Why did you touch my s…scared eye?" Zuko asked confused.

"Come follow me, I'll show you." Katara walked him to her room where she had a mirror against the wall. "Look for your self…just don't break my mirror." Katara smiled.

"No I haven't seen my face since my banishment. I don't want to see my scar." Katara knew he was stubborn. She gave him a little push and was satisfied with her present when se heard him gasp.

"H-h-how did you do that." Zuko ran his fingers along his eye that use to be scared. The skin was no long rough and bumpy, now it was smooth like his other eye.

"I'm a healer. Some water benders are healers. Only the gifted ones." Katara smiled and then said "Um…do you mind, I have to change and sleep, I'm still a solider with lots of chores." Katara giggled at her statement.

"Thank you…for healing me" Zuko leaned down and held her head in his hands, then he gave her a kiss on the forehead and left towards his chambers.

"Welcome….sleep well." She shut the door behind her and changed into her sleeping wear.

She placed her jewelry where it belonged, and she hung her dress, she flopped onto her bed and drifted off into a weird dream.

* * *

DREAM

"_Katara do you love me?" Haru asked taking Katara's hand into his._

"_Haru, I'm sorry…my heart belongs to another." Katara said slipping her hand out of Haru's._

_The scene suddenly changed and she was in front of a water fall._

"_I love you with all my heart." Katara heard herself say, and to her amazement she saw who she was telling it to._

"_Katara will you marry me?" Zuko Asked._

"_I……_

END OF DREAM

* * *

Katara woke up sweating. ' what the hell was that…ew I hate fire nation. Especially that spoiled brat of a Prince.'

It was still dawn outside, but Katara wasn't ired anymore. She changed into her black solider suit, that only she wore, Iroh said that the armor was too heavy and that they didn't have any in her size.

She looked at the moon and figure that according to the moon it was probably 4 in the morning.

She went to the deck and began to practice. She did all her fighting skills, and exercised. She had made her own moves and loved that she was a unique water bender.

She tired and stopped. She walked toward the railing and sat down letting her legs dangle down the ships edge.

"Can't sleep…" Zuko asked as he came on deck, he had watched her practice, but then decided it was rude to watch without her knowing he was there.

"Yea, in a sense..." Katara said still look out to sea.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I awoke from a weird dream and I wasn't tired anymore so I came up here to practice." She said.

"Oh…have you seen the avatar lately…because I haven't seen his bison."

"No…Why do you want the avatar so bad, he is just a boy trying to do his job."

"I need him to restore my honor…" Katara cut him off… "Is that way you had that scar? Who gave it to you?"

"It's a long story I wish not to remember…but it haunts me almost every night in my dreams." Zuko told Katara about his banishment, and how his father had given him the scar.

"You wanna know something?"

"What is it?"

"Your father never took your honor you have always had it, in here" Katara placed her hand on his heart. "Zuko, you saved a lot of people, meaning you have morals, you know how to feel, and you know what's right from wrong. The only reason you are chasing the avatar is because your father probably wanted you out of the nation. Zuko, Don't you think he would have let you into the palace, with or without the avatar?"

Zuko was thinking over what she had just told him. He never had thought of that.

Zuko stood up and walked towards his room… "get to work peasant…Watch for the avatar…tell me when you have spot him! Is that clear?"

"Zuko..." Katara was cut off

"Jia Li you're a solider and as a solider you are to show respect to your superiors!"

"What ever…" Katara stormed off, all Zuko heard was her muttering something about him being and _"ignorant spoiled brat, that he didn't understand."_


	3. Katara

Katara went into her room and grabbed her stuff; she was sweaty and sticky from training. She took a quick shower; she changed in to her uniform and pulled her hair up into a pony tail. She walked into the armor room and found a women's armor,

"Yea right, you really don't have an armor my size" Katara mocked.

She put it on and strapped tight, it actually wasn't that heavy compared to a man's armor.

She looked a lot different. She was done trying to be nice; she only got stomped on, by some crew members and Prince Zuko.

Her hair was getting long, so he grabbed a dagger and cut it so it ended at her mid back. Her bangs were hanging down by her cheeks. She loved her new appearance. It made her look self confident; it also made her look stronger.

She walked out to deck and saw that the sun was rising; she also saw a storm coming.

Everyone was sleeping in there chambers. Katara felt the waves crashing on the ship. Seeing Zuko not on deck she ran towards his room. She was hitting the door with her fist… "Zuko we have a major problem!"

"Ugh...if it has to do with your nails or anything related to feminine stuff go away! Let me rest!"

"God Prince Zuko, get your lazy ass up before we are all engulfed into a huge storm. Now get up!"

Zuko jumped off his bed grabbing his robe and opened the door.

"What did you say?"

"A huge storm is coming from the Southern side if we don't hurry and change course the ship will be caught in the middle of the storm."

"Jia Li get this and hit a couple of the soldier's room door and hurry!"

"How many doors do you want me to hit?"

"When a few soldiers get out, give it to someone and tell them to do the job"

Katara hit the hallway walls instead, and the crew got up much faster. She gave the metal pole to the first person she saw, telling them their job, she ran towards the deck. After a couple of minutes the ship was starting to change course. But the ship wasn't going as fast as was needed.

"Prince Zuko, if this ship doesn't go fast enough we will be in a serious problem!"

"Jia Li, if you tell me what to do again I will lock you up in your room, you're getting me annoyed."

"You know what; deal with this your self I'm out to do my job."

Katara went inside to the ships main engine, she started help the men.

"Jia Li, it very nice that you're trying to help but shouldn't you be up there on deck, doing something not so hard?"

"Look, I came as a soldier and will do what ever is need of me! I'm leaving on deck to check on where the storm is located, not because you told me to…Sexist son of a bitch!" Katara muttered under her breath unheard.

Katara walked towards the deck, she was then slammed against the hallway wall with much force.

"Oh no…please no!"

Katara ran towards the deck and saw that her belief and nightmare had become true.

They were in the storm!

"Oh my, Lay Ji Li you must go inside, it's too dangerous!" Iroh said from behind her grabbing her arm.

"NO, General Iroh you are the one that need to go inside. I'll be fine, water is my element, remember?"

"Yes but…" Iroh was cut off.

"Iroh I'm going to stay!"

"As you wish…" Iroh said defeated.

Katara ran towards the edge and saw from a distance a huge wave forming and getting bigger coming there way. Katara quickly raised her hands and pushed it back as much as she could. She was able to push many back and tried her best, but then the rain came with strong wind, with greater force. She managed to protect the ship, but felt that she was getting weaker, because when she pushed a wave down up came more and more. The men were having trouble managing to not go under; all of a sudden everything was calm.

Katara looked up and saw a hole in the clouds; in this hole everything was calm.

"It's not over…." Zuko said from behind her.

"Damn it, Prince Zuko you need to get you and your men out of the deck, I don't want any of them to gets hurt."

'_What? Since when do you care for the fire nation, your going to kill the Prince! Do it now! Push him off the side, then you can leave them and tada you're a hero! Come Katara just do it!'_

'**_I can't, have your seen how he is loved by his uncle, Iroh already lost a son, and I don't want to give him more grief! Even though I despise fire nation with all my heart, the old man deserves happiness.'_**

'_God you are so weak just stab him in the heart and throw him over board. This is your chance'_

"Prince Zuko I said now! Get out of here!"

"Jia Li, have you, lost your mind? This is a very terrible storm; if my men aren't here then this ship will go under! I will not do as you say!"

"Zuko, I think you should trust Jia Li." Iroh said walking behind him, he heard their argument.

"Men go inside to your chambers, NOW!" Katara yelled. They just looked at her like if she was crazy and like telling her she wasn't in charge.

"Do as she says." Zuko said not looking away from her. "You better no sink my ship!"

"Go the winds are picking up!" Katara said as she saw Zuko go inside.

"Ok let's see if this works…" The rain came again with the same force as before; soon waves were crashing on to the ship.

"Ok Jia Li this is it!" Katara said her fake name just incase anyone was around.

Katara lifted her hands straight in front of her, she closed her eyes, and concentrated on the storm, she opened her eyes and she performed a move she had learned from a very powerful water bender.

Zuko hadn't left he was standing on the door way of the ship watching her, just in case, he saw her stand there and was going to yell at her but saw then perform a move, that seemed useless to him, but then he saw the clouds move apart the winds settled slowly and the hard rain turned to just a sprinkle.

Katara felt weak and then everything was a blur, she was close to the edge and then….

The crew felt that the ship had stopped rock violently and walked towards the deck when they arrived they saw Prince Zuko running towards the other side of the ship…

Katara fell off the side of the ship she fell hard and with her armor began to sink to the bottom.

Zuko saw her and ran after taking his armor off. He took his shirt off and dove into the water after her.

He opened his eyes and saw her sinking down….unconscious...

'_For the love of God, could this get any worse?'_

In that instant Katara cracked open her eyes, she felt she couldn't breathe and felt her element around her.

'_Oh great, now she's going to panic and inhale water, just beautiful!'_

Katara felt the armor and began to yank it off, she managed to pull most of it up, but the breast plate was caught on her shirt. _'Damn it get off… fuck I'm going to have to pull my shirt off!'_ Katara pulled her shirt off revealing her under garment. She started to swim up but the felt that she started to lose air. She start to see a blur again and the last thing she felt was a firm arm grab her.

Zuko grabbed her and reached the surface were his crew saw him and cheered, they threw him a rope and he caught it… pulling him up with the girl and all. He reached the deck and placed Katara down.

"Men go back to your jobs…Now!" Prince yelled noticing them not moving.

He looked down at her and saw she had taken her shirt off; she had no armor and was unconscious again.

"Great…." He carried her again and took her to her room.

He kicked a mat on the ground and placed her there, not wanting to wet her bed.

She coughed and water came spilling from her mouth, she opened her eyes and for her disappointment she saw her prey.

She coughed some more before saying… "What happened, all I remember is performing a very powerful move, sinking to the bottom of the ocean, and being grabbed?"

"Well, I don't know what you did, but it worked, and you're an idiot! How could you be so stupid and go near the edge if you knew it was a powerful move? If it weren't for me, you would be dead!"

"Thank you for saving my life..." Katara then changed her attitude and tone. "Well excuse me for saving your sorry ass and the whole ship! Excuse me for doing what was in my hands to get out of the storm! Now get out I need to change!" Katara said noticing she didn't have her shirt on and her white under garment was soaking wet!

Zuko walked out the room slamming the door. Katara changed and walked towards the closet, she had found two sets of armor for women in the armor room. So she had taken both, She put it on and went on deck, as she did many gave her confusing stares, as if questioning her of what she had done to get them out of the dangerous storm.

She saw servants sweeping out the water and decided to help. She water bended all the water away drying the metal floor.

"Thank you Lady Jia Li." Katara never knew why they called her that is she was just like every other soldier who was on board, excluding Iroh and Zuko of course. She didn't see how Iroh could such a polite man and still be related to a spoiled arrogant bastard of a Prince; it was one of those questions that roamed through her head unanswered. But her thought were interrupted when she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Who ever you are… what do you need?"

"Nothing, just wanted to ask what happened during the storm?" Iroh said walking next to her.

"Oh, sorry, but I learned this powerful move, that can control the weather if you are a master. I didn't want to see any being killed, because then I would be filled with guilty. So I performed the move, but I didn't realize that this move was going to take all my energy away. Bur I'm glad that it all worked out. Now if you wouldn't mind I have to go back to my jobs."

"I don't mind…" Katara bowed and left. She had to help in the lower deck, she had to help move crates and do inventory. Which she totally despised the part of doing inventory, She went to a crate and found a trunk inside, she opened it and found pictures, she saw Zuko's baby pictures, they were beautiful paintings that looked as if at any moment they were going to come alive, she looked through them and a certain picture caught her attention, it was of a beautiful woman, she looked like Zuko a lot, she figured that she might be his mom, she put everything away and closed the crate. She walked to the captain and handed him the inventory sheet.

'_Finally, finished with my work…. time for some peace and quiet.'_

Katara walked around for awhile she heard noise of voices and sounds of the ship. She had planned on how to kill him, but something didn't feel right. She had the courage to go to his bedroom, but every time she was there she just kept on walking, she couldn't do it. She shrugged the thought off when she reached the deck. She walked across the deck to the point of the ship. (A/N you know on titanic where the couple stands and she lifts her arms like a bird…yea)

She looked out to sea and felt peace come over her. She looked up to the sky and saw the flying bison, _'shit…I have to get out of sight before they see me on a FIRE NATION SHIP! The first thing they are going to want to do is 'save' me from these people.'_

Katara ran from the point of the ship to the door way.

"Hey Aang look a fire nation ship, hey that looks a lot like Katara….nah, couldn't be!"

"Sokka, do you think Katara is safe?"

"Twinkle toes stop worrying she's fine."

"Toph how are you so sure?" Sokka and Aang both said in harmony.

"Ok, I'll tell you guys a secret Katara made me swear I'd never say. Unless she gave me permission…." She was cut off.

"Get to the point!" Sokka said.

"I was getting there! Anyways like I was saying before I was rudely **interrupted**! Katara is fine and I'm sure of it because she's a master water bender! OK now stop worrying damn!" Toph slouched again and crossed her arms. She was tried of their worrying. It got annoying after awhile.

Katara saw the bison leave and decided that she would stay the rest of the night in her room; she didn't feel that peace she once had anymore.

She walked towards her room and closed the door behind her locking it. After she took off her armor, she set it aside. She flopped on her bed, then took off her ring and looked at it; she hadn't seen Haru in what seemed an eternity. She wonder what he was doing, she even wondered if he still loved her, she thought about their wedding, if she actually loved him that much she would actually go through the whole thing. She thought of her family and in her thoughts she fell to sleep.

"Ummm…..General Iroh, sir, dinner is ready."

"Would you go sound the bell, so everyone can come and eat? I'm getting to old to go up there." Iroh grinned and walked towards the dinning room.

The servant sounded the bell and the crew left the positions to go eat.

Everyone sat on the really long table, the crew wasn't that big so almost everyone fit, and if not there were extra chairs and tables.

Prince Zuko came and sat across his uncle and began to eat.

"Prince Zuko have you seen Jia Li?"

"No uncle and I could careless about her."

"Zuko would you be a gentlemen and go tell her that dinner is served."

"Uncle make the servants do it, does it look like I want to go to talk to the water witch?"

"Nephew, you know I have always had patients with you so I'll go do it, obviously you're still an immature teenage boy. I'll be right back." Iroh said knowing that his nephew would most certainly change his mind.

"Uncle, I'll go do it, stay here and eat your dinner." When Zuko left the room Iroh had a grin on his face. _'Works every time works every time.'_

Zuko walked up the stairs to through hallways, 'til finally he was standing out side of 'Jia Li's' bedroom.

He knocked and he got no answer, he tried opening the door but it was lock.

'_Damn it! Why did I decide to come?'_ he got tired of waiting and knocked again but harder and louder.

"Coming, coming" Katara said groggily.

Katara opened the door whipping her eyes trying to wake up.

"What do you need?" Katara asked.

"My uncle wanted me to come tell you that dinner is served."

"Oh, ok well thanks for telling me, I fell to sleep."

They began to walk but Katara stayed behind him like every soldier on the ship would.

"Don't worry I finished doing my job and fell to sleep." Katara said and through the whole way neither of them talked.

They entered the diner and everyone looked there way for a second then back to their business.

Zuko sat in his seat and Katara sat across from him. Not talking she ate peacefully and left the diner. She walked towards the deck, when she arrived she walked to her favorite spot and sat down. She closed her eyes and started to meditate her way.

She had over heard the captain say that they had stopped the ship and anchored it. She stood up walked to the edge and lifted her hands in the air.

Zuko finished eating and walked towards the deck, he felt like training. As he came near deck he could see 'Jia Li' getting up and walking closer to the edge she lifted her hands up like a bird.

'What_ the hell is she doing?' Zuko though_

She looked down and saw the waves crashing on the ship. She smiled and leaned towards thin air.

'_What is she crazy?' Zuko look confused._

'_**Why do you care so much?'** 'I'm not caring, who said I'm caring, because I was just coming to train, now shut up.' **'Yea, and I'm king of the jungle in my own body, I believe someone's hormones are kicking in' **his mind teased._

'_Yeah what ever, get out of my head and stop bugging.' _

Katara dived into the water as she went under the water started to glow a very bright light, the shimmered blues, greens, and purples. The light was so bright and strong that it shot right through the surface up into the air disappearing as fast as it had come.

Zuko ran towards the edge catching a glimpse of the light. Took off his armor and his shirt in an instant and dove into the water, with out think of what his mind had just accused him of.

Katara opened her eye's looking at her body, _'yes, yes, it worked; finally I'm my old self again, yes!' _Katara thought happily. She had kept quiet on her secret, no one knowing, not even her family.

It was harder to become her original form then becoming human. To become a mermaid she had to go through meditation or she had to concentrate really hard. Other wise she couldn't do it.

As Zuko's body came into contact with the water, he started to have goose bumps because of the temperature. He opened his eyes and couldn't see a damn thing, the light was still there but it was dimming very quickly. He only got a glimpse of 'Jia LI' but her image had kind of changed; she had deep purple eyes instead of a light purple more deep blue kind. He got to the surface and looked around trying to find where 'Jia Li' had gone.

"Jia Li? Are you out here? Hello?"

"What's the matter Prince? Worried much? Did you worry that I had gone crazy and decided to jump off? Or did you just happen to be walking around and saw me jump off. Because I believe you were spying." Katara said coming up splashing him in the face.

"Why did you jump off, especially at this time of day? Oh and what about that light where did it come from?"

"Well the reason I jumped off was because I felt like it, and I have no idea where that light came from." Katara said lying through her teeth.

'_Damn it Katara you could have been caught you stupid ass!'_ Katara yelled at her self.

She went under again changing into her normal form. Not wanting to be caught by Zuko. She water bended Zuko and herself up onto the deck.

"I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." Katara said walking towards her room.


End file.
